Presently, there is an increasing number of domestic pet animals with years. People are fond of carrying pet animals going for a stroll. However, the accompanying problem is that the pet animals leave over their droppings in public spaces such as streets, gardens, and lawns. Pet animals relieve or discharge themselves everywhere not only causing serious environmental sanitation problem, but also badly affecting people who walk around if the droppings are not timely removed out.
For environmental sanitation sake, pet animal raisers have the responsibility to timely remove their pet animal droppings. Currently, the primary method for collecting pet animal droppings is placing waste paper or plastic bag by hands underneath a pet animal, then wrapping the droppings and throwing into a garbage can. Handling pet animal droppings in such a way is both not good for hygiene and inconvenient.
Japan Patent JP2000333584 discloses a handling means for dog excreta. Operating such handling means comprises pulling up and down a web. The primary shortcomings are inconvenient in operation and not good-looking.
Japan Patent JP9224518 teaches another kind of means for dog droppings collection. The problems of this kind of means are that the distance between the point of support and the point of action in the open-close mechanism is too small, leading to an uneasy open-close operation for the open-close mechanism and that the loading arm is movable, so that the plastic bag opening not always is able to be normally opened.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,878,703 discloses a means for pet animal droppings handling. Said means needs additional executing mechanism for automatically opening-closing a droppings collection bag. Therefore, it is relatively complicated in both of its construction and mechanical design.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,225,169 relates to another kind of means for pet animal droppings collection. Said means comprises an umbrella-like manipulator. When it is required to collect droppings, which fell onto ground by pet animals, the manipulator in the closing state is encased with a collection bag, then the manipulator is opened to pick up the droppings and put them directly in the collection bag, which has already been encased on the manipulator. Such a design allows the avoidance of handling the droppings directly by hands, but the pet animal droppings have already dirtied the public places.
Although the droppings collection means disclosed in the above-mentioned patents have performed their individual goals, they still have the problems of complicated structure and uneasy operation, or they are merely used for collecting the excreta, which are already on ground with the disadvantage of environmental sanitation. Therefore, there is a need to provide to pet animal raisers a more convenient and more hygienic device for pet animal droppings collection.